


Machine

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artificial Intelligence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, OtabekAltinWeek, Robot/Human Relationships, Scientist Otabek, Scientist Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Otabek estaba inquieto, quería creer que esto era cosa de tiempo, pero cada intento fallido lo desanimaba un poco más, y mellaba su ánimo lo suficiente para que pensara en dejarlo todo y seguir al fin los consejos que los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos le daban. Solo que ellos no podían entender la razón de su perseverancia...





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Música para inspirarse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zx6RXGNISk

Había hecho todos los cálculos, había pasado las noches sin dormir, esta vez sí tenía confianza en que funcionaría. Su algoritmo era perfecto a su ver, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer mientras se tomaba su enésima taza de café y terminaba de escribir el código para iniciar el proceso en su computadora principal. Estaba solo en ese lugar pero no por mucho tiempo, sus otros ayudantes tenían prohibido acercarse cuando estaba explícitamente en esa parte del trabajo. 

 

Las luces de la habitación que usaba de laboratorio temblaron ante el uso de la energía que requirió en esos segundos, y luego de que el sonido de la máquina  comenzara a suavizarse, recordó que no había puesto la grabadora. Rápido se movió para encenderla y hablarle a la cámara con expresión exhausta. 

 

–Otabek Altin… Experimento 106… Iniciando pruebas de reconocimiento. 

 

Su explicación fue básica, no necesitaba más. La cámara quedó grabando mientras él se acercaba a la camilla donde un cuerpo comenzó a mover primero las manos. La figura era por completa parecida a la de un humano, uno en específico y tenía conectados varios cables que llegaban hasta su corazón, donde en vez de la textura lisa de un pectoral tenía una pequeña abertura que podía cerrarse cuando se requería.

 

Otabek estaba inquieto, quería creer que esto era cosa de tiempo, pero cada intento fallido lo desanimaba un poco más, y mellaba su ánimo lo suficiente para que pensara en dejarlo todo y seguir al fin los consejos que los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos le daban. Solo que ellos no podían entender la razón de su perseverancia. Él la recordó apenas pudo ver como esos párpados se abrían dejarlo ver una vez más los ojos azules de sus recuerdos, esos que conservaba en su mente con recelo. 

 

Las largas pestañas se batieron hasta que el joven en la camilla comenzó a usar su consciencia para estudiar el entorno. Y cuando vio a quien estaba cerca de él, sus labios se curvaron para mostrar una amplia sonrisa. 

 

–¿Beka? –preguntó con voz animada y trató de levantarse. 

 

El científico se movió rápido para detenerlo, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, siempre olvidaba ese detalle de la personalidad ajena, siempre impulsivo cuando se encontraba con alguna emoción extrema y quería creer que esta vez la emoción era dulce y positiva. 

 

–Jean… Bienvenido de regreso –lo saludó todavía con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo contra la camilla. 

 

Una de las manos del que no era del todo un humano, se movió hasta tocar la mejilla de quien le había traído de regreso una vez más. 

 

–Te ves cansado, mon cher… –le dijo en un murmullo acariciando la piel ajena. 

–No te preocupes… Ahora todo está bien –aseguró y se recargó en esa mano con los ojos cerrados, aliviado. 

 

Este experimento, a diferencia de su predecesor había soportado la carga emocional de ver y reconocer a su creador, y parecía estar más que bien. 

 

–¿Beka? –preguntó quien continuaba recostado y confundido. . 

–Shhh… 

 

El kazajo lo observó serio. Sabía que necesitaba desconectarlo y hacerlo reconocer el resto del lugar, pero en vez de eso se inclinó sobre la figura hasta casi unir los labios a los contrarios, mirándolo fijo. 

 

–No sabes… No sabes cuánto te he extrañado –se aseguró de decirle antes de cerrar toda distancia y unirse a esos labios que eran ligeramente tibios al tacto. 

 

Y todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Pero la necesidad que le embargaba era tan grande que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras pedía permiso para ingresar a la boca ajena. Suavemente introdujo la lengua y un sollozo se le escapó mientras notaba los parecidos y las diferencias. Esas que tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria. No quería separarse así que apretó los hombros ajenos mientras lo mantenía en esa posición, hasta que las manos del otro le apretaron más de lo necesario obligándole a retroceder. 

 

–Be… Beka… Duele… D-duele… –la respiración de ese cuerpo se fue acelerando con demasiada rapidez, alertando al hombre. 

–¿Jean? ¡¿Jean?! ¡¡N-no!! Tranquilo, respira. Con calma… Solo tienes que… 

 

Murmurar palabras de tranquilidad en un estado alterado no era la mejor de las ideas en estos casos. Antes de que pudiera decirle cómo tenía que respirar con calma, el cuerpo bajo sus manos comenzó a calentarse a tal punto que tuvo que alejar los dedos y entonces trató de quitar los cables que debería haber arrancado desde el primer momento. 

 

Fue inútil. En el momento en que sus manos lo tocaron, aun con las precauciones, la potencia de la corriente lo envió de golpe contra el escritorio cercano mientras el cuerpo sobre la camilla temblaba de manera aterradora, parecía estar convulsionando antes de que toda las luces del lugar se apagaran después del fuerte destello justo sobre el pecho de quien estaba todavía conectado. 

 

El silencio luego de eso fue notorio. Otabek no se movió de su ubicación, mirando a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba consumido. Tanto dentro… como fuera. 

  
  


En esa misma posición lo encontró Yuri tiempo después. Sin decirle palabra alguna y con una linterna en mano, se dedicó a desconectar a la máquina que estaba sobre la camilla, lo cubrió con una bolsa larga y oscura, luego desapareció de allí para ir a encender el generador otra vez. Al regresar las luces estaban otra vez encendidas y Altin seguía en el piso, si no fuera su amigo lo habría abandonado hace tiempo. 

 

–Beka... Tienes que detenerte –le dijo con voz grave y se agachó frente al otro. Hizo el intento de tocarle el hombro pero el mayor le empujó la mano para que no se le acercara. 

–Déjame… –pidió el hombre, cansado de tantos esfuerzos fallidos. 

–No. Tienes que detenerte. Estás consumiendo recursos importantes… Y te estás consumiendo tu mismo, tienes que aceptar que él no va a… 

–¡¡No!! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! 

 

Plisetsky lo miró con expresión amarga y resignado asintió. Luego negó con la cabeza y se levantó para mirar la computadora y los papeles al lado. 

 

–Eres un idiota… Te dije que el amor no era algo que pudieras crear de la nada… Los sentimientos no se pueden programar –le dijo después de dar una mirada a los detalles de la última prueba. El olor a quemado era fuerte en la habitación, pero ya no le tomaba por sorpresa. 

–¿Estás aquí para regañarme? Porque no lo necesito… Estaba tan… tan cerca. 

–No lo estabas Altin. 

 

Unos pasos se acercaban y Plisetsky frunció el ceño. Rápido se movió para usar la bolsa como era debido y ocultar aquello que había fallado como tantas otras veces. 

 

–Eso que piensas que necesitas y en lo que nos haces perder el tiempo… Está más cerca de lo que crees, no del modo que quieres, pero está –espetó el ruso antes de salir de allí. 

–No lo entiendes… –susurró el otro científico todavía mirando a la camilla donde yacía su último intento por tenerlo de regreso. 

 

No entendía cómo era que dolía tanto. Era como repetir la pérdida, una y otra vez. La agonía lo consumía tal como al principio, y traía ese duelo de regreso cada vez que intentaba revivirlo. Pero era su Jean… Su precioso Jean-Jacques, no podía simplemente aceptar que se había ido dejándolo solo. 

 

–Bue… Buenos días… –murmuró una voz a su lado. 

–Buenos días… –respondió ausente y sin mirar al recién llegado. 

–Le traje su café… El… El favorito. 

 

Otabek observó por el rabillo del ojo la taza humeante y las manos que lo cargaban. Y sintió de nuevo deseos de llorar. Antes de que pudiera agradecer el gesto sus ojos estaban nuevamente derramándose en gruesas gotas, silenciosas pero dolorosas. 

 

–¿Puedo tocarlo …? –preguntó quien estaba a su lado, dejando la taza de lado.

–No tienes que pedir permiso… No necesitas ser tan formal… –le dijo y al fin se decidió a levantar la vista. 

–Sí necesito permiso… Usted es mi creador. 

 

Siempre lo dejaba sin habla. Lo perfecto que era dentro de su imperfección. Esos ojos azules brillaban de esa manera especial cada vez que lo veía, se podía reflejar en ellos y maravillarse con el realismo que había logrado con el efecto de eso que aparentaba ser piel aunque no lo fuera. Una mano fría lo tomó con cuidado de una mejilla y la otra usó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, lo que le hizo suspirar, cansado. 

 

–¿No funcionó el nuevo experimento? –preguntó el que simulaba ser un chico de 20 años, y que ahora lo miraba con preocupación. 

–No… Hubo una falla de corriente… –explicó dejándose tocar sin reclamar.  

–El próximo saldrá mejor… ¡Solo tiene que confiar en sí mismo!

 

Altin lo miró, con el corazón oprimido por las dudas que lo acosaban todos los días de su vida. Apartó la taza para no tirarla y luego se movió. No tuvo que forcejear mucho, el joven era dócil y se dejó recostar de espaldas, sin apartar su vista del científico. 

 

–¿Por qué eres tan condescendiente? ¿Por qué siempre quieres cuidarme? No… No lo entiendo –sus manos apretaron esos brazos con fuerza, por supuesto que quien estaba bajo suyo no era capaz de sentir eso como dolor. 

–Porque usted me programó así… Y porque escogí servirle. Puede tomarme a mí o a mi vida si quiere… Soy completamente suyo –murmuró esa voz que no se parecía a la real, pero a veces parecía la que había existido años atrás.  

–¿Sabes que estoy intentando reemplazarte? –añadió, estaba siendo cruel y aún así no se detuvo. 

 

La sonrisa que le regaló la máquina bajo suyo le rompió por dentro. Era tan dulce como lo recordaba. La única falla de esa versión, de la primera que había hecho, es que tenía inteligencia artificial pero no lograba entender qué significaba tener sentimientos. Nunca era por completo aquel con quien soñaba todas las noches, era algo más… Algo que había intentado construir, fallando todas las veces. 

 

– _ Primero _ … Es decir, Jean… ¿Puedes abrazarme? –preguntó y sus manos temblaron cuando los brazos ajenos se movieron para extenderse hacia él. 

–Siempre que lo pida –aseguró el único que había sobrevivido bien. 

 

Aquel a quien siempre rechazaba porque no lo amaba de la manera que él recordaba, pero que parecía quererlo en su forma a pesar de que no lo había programado para eso, lo estaba esperando. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Yuri tenía razón. Y lo que necesitaba estaba justo al frente suyo. Sin mayor demora se dejó refugiar en esos brazos que lo tomaron de la espalda y de la nuca acariciándolo con sumo cuidado. 

 

Otabek cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación. Extrañaba sentir el latido de un corazón, el calor del cuerpo del canadiense. Pero el verdadero Leroy estaba ahora en un sueño del que no iba a despertar y él lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

 

–Jean… ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? –tal vez era un masoquista y por eso se lastimaba así. 

–Un fenómeno integral que involucra el cerebro y los órganos productores de hormonas de los humanos. Aunque hay algunas otras definiciones más poéticas… ¿Quiere que busque alguna del periodo romántico? –respondió el autómata. 

–No… No busques… Solo… ¿Puedes llamarme Beka? Y no sonar tan formal… 

–Está bien… Beka… –pronunció con suavidad–. El señor Plisetsky dijo que había algo más que podía decirte, para que te sintieras mejor.

–¿Ah sí? –bufó cerrando los ojos, no se esperaba nada bueno. 

–Sí…  _ Te quiero mucho, Beka. _

 

La frase hizo estremecer al científico. No dijo nada por varios segundos mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, con el cuerpo temblando por esas simples palabras. Sabía que esa versión no entendía lo que estaba diciendo y aun así se sentía lo suficientemente real para curar su corazón en esos momentos. Como pudo se abrazó al chico y asintió. 

 

–Yo te amo, Jean… –susurró y se quedó allí sintiendo el perfume de JJ. 

–No tengo la capacidad de determinar el afecto, pero… Estar contigo se siente como la felicidad que mencionan en los libros –comentó sin dejar de acariciar la espalda ajena. 

–Lo sé, Jean… Lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo de la OtabekAltinWeek... Historia oscura pero que quería hacer. 
> 
> 6\. Monday, October 30th: AU ✓/Crossover | Past/Future ✓
> 
> Luego de ver tanto art de Gearous de Sci-Fi, me puse a pensar en JJBek en ese estilo, solo que me quedó bastante oscuro... No soy fan de la temática, pero quería probar! Así que aquí está. 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
